Life Is A Dance
by Gypsy3
Summary: **COMPLETED** Jake meets a mystery woman who turns his world inside out. But is there more to the mystery?
1. Voodoo Lady

--  
  
Thanks to Dreamy One for Beta-ing this for me and catching my typos. I took the song FIClet "Voodoo Lady" and made it into a full blown story. As always, I only post once a day AFTER I get reviews - So if you want to see how this goes, READ & REVIEW PLEASE!! ~LOL~  
  
--  
  
  
Predatory eyes watched the woman in front of him. She was lithe, tall, a perfect body. Her long cinnamon colored hair fell in loose waves down over her shoulders to the middle of her back. She stepped closer to him...  
  
'light up a cigarette she said  
and calm the fuck down  
you got a serious side to you'  
  
His hands found her waist, spanning it gently as he pulled her closer. He could smell the spicy scent of her as her arms slid around his neck and she looked into his dark eyes... her fingers brushed up his neck into his close cropped hair teasingly.  
  
'that could give the whole world a frown  
now nothin' really matters to me you see  
check out these holes in my gown  
let your eyes lose their focus a little  
let your guard come down'  
  
He stepped forward, she stepped back, the sultry notes of the music wrapping around them both... his hands smoothed up over her ribcage for a moment, then back down over her hips. The filmy short skirt she had tied around her waist fluttered gently as her heels clicked on the bare wooden floor beneath them.  
  
'i was thirsty for everything  
but water wasn't my style  
guess we might have to teach me somethin'  
guess we might have to show me how'  
  
He pushed her back, catching her right hand and pulling her back towards him. She stepped to the side and twisted, spinning so that her back pressed up against him. Both of their hips shifted in time with each other, perfectly in tune with one another as they both stepped forward, then back. Her face was turned to her right, her right arm curled across her body over her shoulder where his left hand still held hers in a possessive grasp. Her mouth was parted slightly and her eyes closed as they moved in unison...  
  
'now put out that cigarette she said  
somethin' ain't right in here  
it's tied to the both of us, I ain't sure now, it isn't clear'  
  
His free right hand came back to her hip, spreading across her lower belly and flattening out to press her tight against him. He guided her across the floor in time with the dark and hypnotic music. They could feel one another's muscles bunching and releasing... their hips shifted side to side with the steps, carrying them sideways a few feet...  
  
'we could have been born helpless children  
beggin' for our next meal  
I could be a voodoo lady, just a classy hooker  
playin' the field'  
  
He stepped back and spun her out again, keeping a grasp on her hand and twirling her back again. She kept in time, her head dipping as she spun under his arm, the filmy skirt of her rippling in the air. When her feet came to a stop, she was facing him. She put her hand up on his chest and pushed him back in step with the beats, a playful smirk on her face as he backed up...  
  
'classy holy hooker!!!  
hey! I've made up my mind, yeah   
I came to see your sign   
disappear this mornin' but come back tonight'  
  
she pulled from his grasp and fixed him with a 'come hither' glare. She was baiting him, her hands pressing upwards from her hips over her waist and breasts, then through her hair even as her feet kept time with the beats, heels clicking on the ground...  
  
'light up a cigarette she said  
and calm the fuck down  
relax and let your ears hear this beautiful song  
that's hidin' underneath the sound'  
  
He caught her, one hand grasping hers as the other slid around her waist. His stare was intense, hot... his chest met her shoulder, her breasts meeting his extended upper arm. They were more side by side in their graceful motions than face to face. He kept his face turned towards her although she didn't look at him. She kept her face looking away, her eyes closed as she moved. His grip tightened and turned them both into a pattern of tight turns and twists, the last one sending her in a tight controlled spin, his hand lightly gripping the back of her neck...  
  
'underneath the sound!!!  
I made up my mind  
I came to see you fly  
disappear this mornin' but come back tonight'  
  
He pulled her back up against him tightly, looking down at her... then he lifted her up over his head, her head rolling back for a moment, the she looked down into his eyes - dark, filled with passion... he slowly lowered her down, her body scraping against his... she could feel every muscle in his chest..  
  
'voodoo lady  
voodoo lady  
voodoo lady  
voodoo lady'  
  
His hand cupped the back of her neck and dipped her back... he leaned over her slightly as the notes dwindled down... but he still didn't raise her back up...  
  
'I was thirsty for everything but blood, wasn't my style!  
voodoo lady  
did I dream you up or are you for real?  
are you for real?  
are you for real?'  
  
Carefully he stood up, pulling her with him. She slid her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He released her, her breathing labored as she picked up a towel and threw it at him.  
  
"You're getting better."  
  
"I had a good teacher."  
  
Sashe Donovan grinned and bowed. "Why, thank you. See you next week for another lesson?"  
  
"Of course. Can't have my sister be the only one in the family with grace and style."  
  
She was about to say something else when his pager went off. With a sigh, Frank walked over and picked it up. It was Monica.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"I know. Be careful, eh? Call me and let me know if you can keep that lesson next week." She kissed his cheek as she walked by. With a mischevious grin, Sasche twisted up the towel and snapped it, popping her big brother in the hip. When he spun around, his own towel in hand, she shrieked and scooted out of his way.  
  
He missed playing with his little sister like that. Too often they were so busy that they didnt' have time to see one another. Except for the once a week dance lessons he'd insisted on after their parents died a year ago. After 6 months of wrangling, he'd convinced her to leave New York and to come to Chicago. She'd finally given in and moved. To hear her tell it, she gave in just to stop him from pushing her so hard. It was a lot to ask of her, he knew. But she didn't once complain or gripe that big brother was being a nuisance. One of these days he'd have to actually invite her over to his place for dinner. Since she'd moved there, the dinners they'd had together were either take out at her place or restaurants... and those most often interrupted by pages from his team.  
  
He shook his head as he slid into the seat of his Land Rover. Sooner or later he was going to have to let the team in on Sasche. As it stood now, there were rumors running amongst them as to where the mysterious Frank Donovan spent that hour and a half each week like clockwork and who was calling each Wednesday night to confirm their dinner date.  
  
To hear Alex and Monica talk, he was practically engaged to the 'mystery woman'. He actually smiled at that thought. What made him laugh was the CD that began playing - LIVE's Distance to Here. Sasche must have slipped in his stereo when he wasn't looking.  
  
  
(( Song is titled 'Voodoo Lady' by LIVE on the "Distance To Here" CD. ))  
  
**** 


	2. Clandestine Meeting

Sasche Donovan sat in the coffee house half an hour or so after her lesson with 'Big Brother'. The white ceramic mug cupped between her hands. Her hands were always cold for some reason. Frank said it was because she had no blood circulation what so ever. Sasche chuckled as she sipped at the hot cocoa with sweet orange flavored syrup. She'd never been a coffe drinker, couldn't handle the taste of it. Rarely, she drank hot tea - but only when Frank made it. She still had the leotard and short skirt on, but the dancing heels were replaced with an old beat up pair of standard issue US Army combat boots that she had left unlaced. She had to chuckle as she watched out the window - Frank was always pushing her to dress a little classier. Sasche HAD danced with the New York Ballet and many other prestigious dance troupes both in England and Europe. She smiled and leaned back in the chair crossing one leg over the other as the the one size too big leather biker's jacket coccooned her warmly. She was always cold, even in the warm summer months.  
  
Jake was walking by when he caught sight of a beautiful pair of legs in the window. He had to stop and back up. 'Damn!' he thought. 'Legs like that should be a crime.' Of course, as he looked up to see the rest of the body attached to the legs, he revised that thought. A body like that should be a crime. Too bad she had her head turned to the waitress, but she had a rich auburn color to her hair. Maybe he'd stop for coffee on his way to work... Monica and her page could wait another 10 minutes...  
  
Sasche's long fingers curled around the fresh mug of cocoa. The heat would have burned other people, but it felt good to her. Maybe it burned her too and she just couldn' feel it. However, she definitly did notice the man who'd stopped and backtracked to stare at her legs a few minutes ago. He was cute, in a boyish sort of way. And he'd come inside too. She couldn't help herself as she let her eyes roam over his back view. He had a nice rear end, the tight jeans showed it off well. Clean cut, clean and well kept shoes, longer cut hair, perfect for running your fingers through... or grasping tightly in the throes of hot, sweaty, messy passionate sex.  
  
Sasche shot out of her chair as the hot cocoa splashed over the edge of the table. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had lost her grip on the mug and dropped it onto the table. The cocoa wasn't hot enough any more to burn her skin through the fishnet hose, but it still stung. One of the waitresses ran over with a pair of towels to help clean up the spill and to let Sasche wipe herself off. But the towel hung unused in her fingertips as her dark brown eyes met his dark brown eyes.  
  
Jake had heard the crunch of something hitting a table and then the scraping of a chair on the floor. He turned around from the cash register where he was paying for his coffee, one hand immediately covering his gun in case something happened. All he saw was the woman from the window with a towel in her hand and what looked like cocoa on her skirt... and she was watching him intently. Despite the cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand, Jake shivered. Those eyes were so dark they were almost black. On their own, his feet guided him over to the woman.  
  
"You alright miss?" He couldn't tear his eyes from hers. The waitress said something about bringing her a new drink... or something like that...  
  
Sasche just stared. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. Vaguely she saw the waitress look between the two of them and then grin widely. As he reached out to take the towel from her hands, Sasche jumped. She jerked her hands back quickly, not because she was frightened, but because she didn't want him to feel how cold her hands were. She was self conscious about that and had been since she noticed it a few months ago.  
  
Jake frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just going to wipe your hands off." He motioned to her hands.  
  
Sasche looked down. They were dripping with cocoa where it'd splashed all over.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." She picked up the towel and wiped her own hands off.  
  
Her accent was clipped, something he couldn't place. He was sure he'd heard it before. But her voice... it was mellow, rich. It slid over his ears like honeyed whiskey did down your throat... and what a soft slender throat she had too. Perfect for kissing, nibbling, stroking...   
  
Jake blushed and looked down. He didn't even know this woman's name and he was having x-rated fantasies about her. Thankfully the waitress brought back the woman's drink - this time in a to go cup with a lid. With a shy smile, Sasche took it and stepped past Jake. For a moment he just watched her walk, the way her hips rose and fell, the way her legs stretched and extended with each step. Then he remembered the manners that Father Micheal had taught him as a child and he rushed to hold open the door for her.  
  
Sasche blushed as he did, offering a soft 'thank you' as she stepped out onto the warm spring Chicago street. She started to make her way down the street when Jake called out.  
  
"I, uhm, Miss?"  
  
She stopped and turned back.  
  
"Your name. I don't even know your name." He smiled... and her heart jumped into her throat. The man could stop traffic with that smile.  
  
"Sasche." She smiled as he extended his hand. She hesitated for a moment, then grasped his gently.  
  
"Sasha, what a beautiful name. Jake." His fingers curled around her hand warmly. If he felt the coldness of her skin, he made no sign of it.  
  
Jake's pager went off again, this time on a 911. That was Monica code for 'get your butt in here NOW!!'. He let go of her hand and sighed. "I need to go. My boss is calling me. It was nice to meet you." He smiled again as he took a few steps back, then turned to go.  
  
Sasche nodded slightly and smiled. She watched him as he left. 'Turn around and look, turn around and look back.' she pleaded. If he turned and looked back, supposedly he was interested... at least according to her girlfriends back in New York.  
  
A few yards down the street, Jake turned back to look, one last glimpse of the stunning woman with dark mysterious eyes and mesmerizing auburn hair.  
  
**** 


	3. Duty Calls

"This is what we were all paged on a '911' for?" Alex dropped the file onto the desk and sat down.  
  
"Where is Jake?" Frank paced the briefing room floor like an impatient father. He was over an hour later than everyone else. Frank himself was about 20 minutes later than Alex and Cody.  
  
"I'm right here Frank. I got here as fast as I could. What's the big fuss?" Jake ambled in and plopped down into a chair next to Alex. He set his coffee cup down onto the desk.  
  
"You got here as fast as you could, but stopped off for coffee." Alex leaned forward and turned the cup around. She grinned wide and leaned back. "So, who is she?"  
  
Jake laughed and took a sip of the coffee. "What's up Monica that I had to leave the discussion Father Micheal and I were having about the flag football tournament this weekend?"  
  
"We're being put on Embassy duty, Jake." Frank was stroking his goatee with a bit of a smile. "Seems the British Prime Minister is coming to Chicago for a visit on his tour across the States. While he's here, we'll be assisting with the security detail. Since you and the others know the city inside out, we were selected for the honor of this. Also could have something to do with whisperes of possible disruptions at the Embassy the night the party will be here. Sunday evening is the Reception dinner dance at the Embassy, black tie of course. Brush up on your dance moves. Dates are optional, but allowed. Remember, we'll be on security detail. You're dismissed. I know you ladies have to do some shopping, gentlemen, don't forget your tuxedos."  
  
Alex and Jake looked at each other. "You're joking, right? Nothing undercover, nothing where we're going to get shot at, run over, put through the emotional wrecking ball wringer?"  
  
"No Alex. Nothing fantastic like that. I doubt highly that anyone will try anything that night. So we're on plain and simple protection detail. Cody, while the others are shopping for their outfits, I'll need you to work on some of the surveillance and listening devices."  
  
"Gotcha, already on it. Alex will you be strapless or not?"  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business. As long as you don't wear tennis shoes with your tuxedo, we'll be fine"  
  
"You mean I have to wear a tux too?? Aww man! I hate having to get dressed up..." He kept mumbling as he slouched back in his chair.  
  
"Boys and girls, back to your corners. You're all free for the time being. I would suggest when Monica pages you, or I for that matter, I expect you to answer it immediately. You've got a day or two to do your shopping before we start collaborating with the Secret Service and the Embassy security contingent. If you do decide to bring dates, let me know as soon as possible so I can relay the information to the Embassy and they can get clearance."  
  
Alex and Jake both stood up and headed out.  
  
"Want to come shopping with me? I can always use a man's opinion on an outfit." Alex smiled. This was going to be fun actually.  
  
"I wish I could. But I need to go shop for a tuxedo Alex." What Jake really wanted to do was to go hunting down that lovely Sasha he met on the way in this morning.  
  
"Aww c'mon Jake. I'll help you look. I can see you in a single breasted classic style." She hooked her arm into his and led him towards her car, babbling about styles of tuxedos.  
  
**** 


	4. Tails... and Tales...

Hour and a half later found Jake and Alex in a fitting room of one of the city's more prestigious men's clothiers. The salesman had brought in at least 10 tuxedos, all black and sharp as nails. But it seemed that Jake's mind wasn't there. Alex had to smile. He kept trying on the same tuxedeos and hadn't even realized it.   
  
"You never answered my question partner. Who is she?"  
  
"Who is who Alex?"  
  
"The woman who's got your mind in Alaska. You rarely drink coffee from coffee houses and you were incredibly late. Only a woman would be the reason."  
  
Jake turned around to look at his friend and partner. They'd been friends for years, partners just as long. It seemed they knew each other better than they knew themselves. He laughed and stepped down off the dias in front of the three way mirror. Sitting down in the tuxedo, he blushed slightly. "You know Alex, I was beginning to wonder if I was dreaming. Her name is Sasha."  
  
"And..." Alex grinned. She must be something special if Jake was blushing.  
  
"And what? I don't know that much more about her. I can tell you she drinks hot cocoa in the spring time, wears combat boots with fishnet hose and a leather biker's jacket when it's... well, like she was today."  
  
"You just..." At the sheepish look on Jake's face, she put two and two together and came up with "You don't know anything about her at all, do you? When did you meet her?"  
  
He blushed even brighter. "Today... and it was her legs that stopped me first. But when I saw her... Alex, she's just beautiful. I, I don't know of any other way to describe her. A goddess, an angel..." He ran his hands through his hair.  
  
Alex smiled patted Jake's shoulder as the salesman came back with a different styled tux. "Come on Jake. Try this one on and let's see what we got here. And keep talking about this Sasha. I need more than that if we're going to find her."  
  
Jake poked his head out of the dressing room with a puzzled look on his face. "Find her? What for Alex?"  
  
"You're a bit dense, aren't you Jake? Come out and let me look. Hmmm. What do you think?" She turned to the salesman. "I think it needs a little something different. He's not tall enough to pull off the long coat and besides it's a black tie event. Something classic for him. Single breasted, shawl collar lapel, no pinstripes. Cuffed pants, do you have any pants without the satin stripe on them?" She winked at Jake who was fidgeting with the tie. "And how about..." She squinched up one eye, looking Jake over. "No collar on the shirt. A banded collar, with a simple yet stunning cover."  
  
Jake was listening while she gave the man his marching orders. "Alex... what are you setting me up for."  
  
"Jake, try it on and trust me. Now, give me more details about this mystery woman."  
  
"She's my height, long dark auburn colored hair..." He took the offered tuxedo and shirt from the salesman and disappeared into the litle cubicle again to change. "Uhm, let's see, dark eyes. couldn't tell if they were black or just brown and it was dark in there. She's kinda frail looking in her hands." The sound of a zipper zipping interrupted his talking for a moment. "She's also got the best set of legs I've yet to see. Makes me think she's a heavy runner or a health nut. How's this look?"  
  
He stepped out to see Alex's face light up and a smile crease her face even up to her eyes. "That's the one. I'm sure this Sasha is just going to love it. Have it tailored to fit even better and I'll meet you for dinner tonight." She clapped his shoulder once and bounced off out of the store, pausing only long enough to yell over her shoulder. "I'll call you later!"  
  
Jake sighed. What was that woman up to now?  
  
**** 


	5. Twist My Arm... Please...

After she left Jake to the tailor, Alex had spent the day poking around the city looking for this mystery Sasha. She had located the coffee shop that Jake had stopped in that morning. The waitress remembered Jake and Sasha's meeting earlier.  
  
"yeah, she's always in here." The little waitress grinned and snapped her chewing gum. "Every morning like clockwork at 9 am except for Tuesdays. Tuesdays she's in here at 11 am. Always the window on the street, always cocoa with orange syrup. She's a good tipper."  
  
"Any idea where I can find her outside of here tomorrow morning at 9?"  
  
"uhm, there is a dance studio a few streets over. I know she's a dancer. No other way she could have legs that good if she weren't. She's pretty too. You know that hottie who met her this morning?"  
  
"yeah, he's a friend of mine. Thanks for the information miss." Alex left her a tip and headed out.  
  
"A few streets over she says. Great..." Alex made her way over in the direction indicated by the waitress and kept an eye out for a woman matching the description that Jake had given her. Roughly 15 minutes after finding the right street, Alex found the studio.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Sasha that might work here?" The girl behind the desk looked up at her and chuckled.  
  
"No Ma'am, she doesn't work here - she owns the place. And she's in with a class right now."  
  
"How long will she be? I kinda really need to talk to her."   
  
"Alright Miss...?"  
  
"Cross."  
  
"Alright Miss Cross. The class should be finished in a few minutes. If you'll wait here, I'll go see if she can talk before her next client comes in." The woman stood up and disappeared into the back. Alex wandered around the foyer of the smallish studio, looking at all the certificates and pictures. "Juliard... Royal Dance Academy of London... Royal Danish Theatre... New York Metropolitan Modern Dance Theatre... Impressive."  
  
"Thank you Miss Cross."   
  
The soft accent behind her startled Alex for a moment. She turned around to see the woman that Jake had described to a tee - right down to the fishnet stockings. Only there were black dancing pumps on instead of the combat boots. But that accent... she'd heard that sort of accent before.   
  
"Miss Sasha, I'm Alex Cross. I need to speak with you a moment if I could?"  
  
"That's what Melissa said. And it's just Sasche, please." She smiled and motioned to one of the chairs. "I'd offer to take you into my office, but I don't have one really. What is this about?"  
  
"Earlier this morning, you ran into someone at a coffee shop. His name is Jake... sound familiar to you?"  
  
Sasche's face lit up a moment then fell. A woman was here, asking about the man she met at the coffee shop earlier... "Say no more Miss Cross. I understand and I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean, we just met this morning so..." Her voice had become a bit tight and clipped. It was obvious that this woman was involved with him if she was here.  
  
Alex was confused. "Sorry? For what?" She got a look at the woman's face and it dawned on her. "Oh no, no, no! It's not what you think. I'm only a friend of his, I work with him. He was talking about you while we were shopping this afternoon and, well... I figured I'd step in."  
  
"I don't understand Miss Cross."  
  
"Call me Alex, please. Sasha, are you free tonight?"  
  
Sasche blinked a moment. "I refuse to be set up on a date where he doesn't even know I'm going to be there. It's too awkward enough on a first date. Thank you, but if I you're planning what I think you're planning, then it will be have to be Jake who asks me."  
  
--  
  
Alex sighed and was about ready to bang her head against the wall. First Sasha refused then Jake was giving her a hard time.  
  
"How hard is this going to be Jake?!" she hissed into the cell phone. "Just say yes and I'll bring her to dinner with me."  
  
"She really wants me to ask her?"  
  
"Isn't that what I said? She made it very clear that she is free tonight but if she goes out and meets you, then it will be you who asks her."  
  
"I don't know Alex... Why didn't you tell me you were going to go find her and set me up on a blind date?"  
  
"It's not a blind date you ninny! You know who she is and what she looks like... think of it as more of an engineered date. You two met... and I'm engineering the first date. Just say yes Jake."  
  
"Alright." He sighed heavily. "Tell her I'm going along with this." One day Alex's schemes were going to get him into serious trouble.  
  
"YAY!! You're a peach Jake. You won't regret this!" She closed off the phone and went back inside.  
  
'I might be already, Alex' he thought as he hung up his cell phone and proceede to bang his head against the desk.  
  
"He'll meet you there and he's more than excited to!" Alex fibbed a bit, but if this woman didn't think that Jake was willing to meet her, then she'd back out completely.  
  
"You're sure?" Sasche looked doubtful even still.  
  
"Trust me Sasha. He's dying to meet you for dinner tonight!"  
  
"And you're sure you didn't have to twist his arm?"  
  
Alex was about to answer when the phone on the desk started ringing. Sasche answered it.  
  
"This is Sasche. Yes. Oh I was just thinking about you. Uh huh, you make it to work on time? No, I'm busy tonight. Tomorrow morning is fine. Breakfast, yes... You're not going to break our weekly date? Better not, you might be older and bigger but I'm younger, faster and meaner." She let loose a peal of laughter at that statement.  
  
Alex chuckled. Whoever it was had to be well known to Sasha. She didn't seem to be the type to be downright mean to anyone.  
  
"I have to go, got someone standing here. Yes yes, she's nice. Stop worrying so much about me and let me live my life. I know you're concerned and all but... oh come on now, you know I am capable of taking care of myself. Love you too." She hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"Don't ever have older brothers, they're a pain in the ass!" Sasche burst out laughing again at the shocked look on Alex's face. Finally Alex relaxed and started laughing as well.  
  
"Well, I don't have any older brothers, but I can sympathize. Do you know how to get to the restaurant?"  
  
**** 


	6. The Date

Jake sat at the bar, fidgeting. Why the hell did he let Alex talk him into this? 'Go out to dinner, talk to her, get to know her.. it won't kill you'. Those had been Alex's words. It might not kill him, but as nervous as he was feeling, he might kill Alex. The restaurant was nothing special, just a grill outside of downtown. He was in a pair of jeans and a nicer shirt, a jean jacket over the back of his chair. Granted, he was early, but that didn't help any that Sasha hadn't shown up yet. Maybe she gave Alex a fit and said no, maybe she got cold feet and didn't come, maybe she saw him here and just turned around and left...  
  
"Jake?" Sasche had been watching him for a few minutes. She thought it was kind of cute that his foot was bouncing off the step rail nervously.  
  
Jake jumped up and turned around. Before him was Sasha, but she too was in a pair of jeans and a white silk blouse with a tank top underneath it. She even had a touch of makeup on, not that she needed any in his opinion. "I didn't think you'd come tonight."  
  
"Why is that? Didn't you want this date?" She was beginning to feel nervous herself. Alex had told her that he said he wanted the date...  
  
"No! I mean, Yes! I did. I just wasn't sure if you'd actually show up Sasha." He signalled to the waiter and took her arm gentleman-like. Father Michael would be proud of the display of manners. Of course, it just seemed to come naturally with her... "I guess I'm nervous about this."  
  
The waiter pointed to the booth and smiled. Jake watched as she slid down into the seat. Those jeans were almost illegally tight across her derriere. She smiled up at him and tucked on leg under the other. Jake sat down across from her and took the menu.  
  
"What made you say yes, Jake?" Sasche's menu was laying on the table and her hands were folded over it. She was looking up at him and her eyes were catching the light from the restaurant. It looked like her eyes were a velvety chocolate color.  
  
"I... uhm.." Why did he say yes? She was beautiful, no dout about it. But if Alex hadn't convinced him to come...  
  
"I thought so." Sasche laughed and picked up the menu. "Miss Cross twisted your arm. That's alright, she twisted mine as well.  
  
The night passed quickly for the two of them. Other patrons came and went, but they were there for hours. Conversation was light and easy, laughter sprinkled in liberally. Sasche had a better time with Jake in just a few hours than she had ever had with her last boyfriend. Jake just seemed to be so much more fun than other people she knew.  
  
Jake wasn't complaining either. Sasche had stories from all the places she'd ever lived. London, Isreal, New York, Paris, Madrid. She'd lived in all those places, searching for the right place to call home. He was beginning to find out that Sasche was a vibrant woman inside and out with a hellion streak a mile wide.  
  
"After 6 months, I knew that it wasn't the right place. So I packed up and left." Sasche took a sip of the wine that she'd finally agreed to after a few hours of the waiter asking. "I mean, Israel is beautiful, but I just couldn't handle the constant bickering between the religions and terrorist factions. It just seemed that no one cared about dancing anymore. It was from there I landed in New York. Got a job with the New York Metropolitan Modern Dance Theatre and lived there until a few months ago." She stopped, glass in hand as she was setting it down.  
  
"Sasha?"  
  
She blinked and then smiled. Setting the glass down, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I lost my train of thought. Talking about New York lately has been anything but easy. I'm managed to skirt the issue until it slipped out just now. I guess I'm just so comfortable talking to you that..." Sasche paused a moment, then plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"If you don't want to talk... " He could tell it was painful for her to think about it. Suddenly he hit on an idea. "Do you play football?"  
  
"Football? As in American football or European football, more commonly known as soccer?"  
  
"Football, football. The orphage where I grew up, I'm still in close contact with the Father there. Every year we have a charity event involving Flag Football. There is also a carnival and such. We have a lot of fun. Would you like to come?"  
  
Football... "Do you expect me to play? I've never played football."  
  
"I can teach you, it's easy enough. The players have a sort of handkerchief that they tuck into a pocket or a belt or the back of their hats, something. In regular football, there's tackling to the ground - like rugby." He smiled when she nodded. Apparently she'd seen football or rugby matches and knew what was what. "In flag football, there is no tackling. In it's place is the handkerchiefs. To 'tackle' someone, you take their flag from them and play is stopped. Otherwise, the scoring is the same and everything."  
  
Sasche thought about it for a while. She'd never done anything like that. Not even in college. All of her education years were about the dancing and the academies. "When?" she finally asked.  
  
Jake had thought maybe he'd said something wrong. So when she spoke up, he blinked, startled. "This Saturday. Day after tomorrow."  
  
"I'd love to." She smiled brightly. This might be fun after all...  
  
**** 


	7. Big Brother Holding On Line One

Frank was pacing the floor. It wasn't like his kid sister to be out all night. She was fiesty, he had the 'battle scars' to prove it from when they were growing up together, but she just didn't know this city that well to be out alone. She'd told him she was busy when he called her to see if she wanted to have dinner with him. He'd called her twice to see how her date went and gotten her voicemail both times. The second time he began to pace his own apartment. That wasn't like Sasche to not at least return his calls.  
  
He crossed the room and picked up the phone to dial her apartment again.  
  
--  
  
Jake had insisted on walking her back to her place after dinner. Even when she said she'd grab a taxi, he didn't feel right about it. So, as they walked, Jake and Sascha kept talking freely about anything and everything.  
  
"I can't believe you've never been to a ballet!" Sasche exclaimed as she got off of the elevator on her floor  
  
"And see a bunch of men and women in tights? No thanks. Besides, I don't have the time really."  
  
"It's not just about the tights Jake." She had her keys in hand and stopped, turning to him. "It's about the music, the grace and passion of the dance, it's about the emotion. Don't you ever just feel so much you lose control?"  
  
Jake just looked at her. A few times he had, but it'd been Father Micheal that he'd confided in. The last time was when the nightmares of Sonny and Quito woke him up out of a stone dead sleep. "Here..." he took her keys and unlocked the door for her. He flipped a light on and took a quick look around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sasche was leaning in the doorframe with an amused grin.  
  
"Making sure you're completely alone in here." He dangled the keys in front of her with a teasing smile. She snatched the keys up playfully and kicked off her shoes by the front door. She was a good inch taller than him even without her shoes on. Funny how he hadn't noticed that before.  
  
The phone ringing broke the awkward silence.  
  
"I should get that..."  
  
"Yeah. Might be important."  
  
The phone kept ringing. Finally she growled and picked it up. "What?"  
  
"Don't be rude Sasche. I was just checking to see if you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I was only out on a date, like I have been millions of times before." She rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically to Jake.   
  
Jake was beginning to get nervous. "I'll just go," he whispered.  
  
"No," she covered the phone and whispered back. "Give me a minute."  
  
"Sasche, who's talking to you?" Frank was really getting irritated. She was taking his honest reason to call and making him feel guilty.  
  
"My date, big brother. Who else did you think it was? Now, I'm going to hang up and say good night to him. I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow morning at 8." With that she hung up the phone.  
  
"Sasche, wait -" but the line had clicked dead before he could get a word more out. "Dammit girl. You're going to get a spanking one of these days for that." At least she was safe at home and saying good night to her date. If she didn't show up for breakfast, he'd at least know where to start looking for her.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Jake. My brother is a pain in the neck." She smiled and walked him to the door.  
  
"Older brother, hm? And he was asking about your date."  
  
"Yes, but he can suffer until tomorrow when I see him. Good night Jake. I had a really great time." She leaned up against the door and smiled. Her face was beginning to hurt from all the smiling. But it was a good hurt, one she hadn't felt in quite some time.  
  
"I did too Sasha. Thank you." He leaned closer to her, but she put one finger on his lips and shook her head. Instead she put her arms around him and hugged him briefly. That felt just as good as a kiss and Jake found himself not wanting to let her go. She just felt incredibly good pressed up against him.  
  
Sasche detangled herself from him and stepped back. Slowly the door closed as she wiggled her figners 'good night' to Jake. On the other side of the door, Jake kept leaning over to get one last look at her before the door shut competely. He waited until he heard the locks sliding into place before he headed down the hall to the elevator.  
  
God she was beautiful. He'd have to thank Alex for twisting his arm.  
  
**** 


	8. Breakfast At Tiffany's... Almost.

Jake mumbled and turned over, the sunlight just beginning to peek through the window in his room. Had he forgotten to close the window last night when he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep? No, that wasn't cars and street noise... that was a phone. One hand swung up and knocked the phone off the table. Out of the reciever came a thin voice.  
  
"Jake? Jake are you alright? Answer me dammit!"  
  
"Alex?" He slid further over the edge of the bed as her voice registered in his still foggy brain. By calling, Alex had managed to disrupt a perfectly good fantasy about the lovely Sasha, a bushel of strawberries and a gallon bucket of cream. He picked up the receiver and rolled onto his back. "yeah."  
  
"Well?? How'd it go?" Alex voice was chirpy and excited.  
  
Jake rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed. Of course, she had to be a morning person. "I'll tell you later when I've managed to wake up and get a shower. Do you realize that it's..." he looked over at the cloak and groaned again. "6:30 in the morning? What on earth are you doing calling me at this time of the morning? What if I hadn't been home?"  
  
"Then I'd say your date went incredibly well." There was a hint of a giggle. "Come on Jake, dish the dirt!"  
  
"We spent all night talking, Alex. Nothing else. She told me about the places she lived and some recent events in her life. I told her about growing up here in Chicago and invited her to play in the tournament Saturday. Satisfied?"  
  
"Hell no! You mean to tell me that you go out with a dish like what Alex described and all you did was talk?"   
  
That wasn't Alex's voice... Jake shot straight up in bed. "CODY!!"  
  
There was a mix of laughter on the other end of the phone as Jake realized that he was on speaker phone with Monica, Cody and Alex, and that Alex must have told them everything about the two of them that she knew. He sighed, his cheeks blooming a furious scarlet as he reached over and slammed down the phone receiver. This wasn't turning out to be a good day already. Instead of a hot shower, he'd have to take a cold one thanks to one miss Sasha and that bucket of cream he dreamt about.  
  
--  
  
Across town at the same time, Sasche was waking up and stretching in her own bed. She'd tossed and turned all night. She wasn't sure if it was the two glasses of wine that she'd consumed or if it was Jake. She laid there for an hour or more after she closed the door on him and hugged her pillow tight. What if she was wrong to not kiss him? After that she'd realized she hadn't given him her telephone number. But that wouldn't be a problem, Alex Cross knew where to find her and she worked with Jake. Then there was the first dream. The one that sat her straight up in bed and gasping for breath. She hadn't had that dream in months... She was running, a cloud of smoke overtaking her as she ran away from it. She'd hugged her knees to her chest for an hour after that, trying to stop crying. When she'd managed to get back to sleep, she had a dream of Jake. Nothing fantastic, just that she was in a hammock, for once she wasn't cold. Instead she was warm and happy. Jake was with her, his arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders as they lounged in the gently swinging hammock. Sasche swore she could even smell the grass, the air and the flowers as they lazed. But she woke from that dream and started crying again.  
  
Needless to say she didn't get a whole lot of sleep that night. So when she bopped into the diner to meet her brother for breakfast, she was in a less than exemplary mood. Sasche was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tshirt, combat boots and her leather jacket. She had a pair of dark glasses on as she plopped down into the booth across from her ever immaculately dressed and GQ quality brother. There were times she hated him for the ability to look good in a coat of mud and grime. There were also times she was glad that he did - it took the spotlight off of her and allowed her to slink off to be alone somewhere.  
  
"Good Morning Sasche." Frank smiled and laid the paper down next to his coffee. Sasche just leaned back in the booth and kept silent.  
  
Frank raised both eyebrows and looked at her. "Not talking to me? What did I do now?"  
  
"Who says you did anything this time?"  
  
"You obviously think I did. You're being less than pleasant. I've only known you to be nasty to me when you think I did something. So, what did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything Frank."  
  
"Then take off those sunglasses and have some cocoa."  
  
Sasche slid off the dark shades and shrugged off her jacket. Frank stopped in mid-sip of his coffee.  
  
"You, you took off your jacket..."  
  
"yeah, so?"  
  
"Aren't you going to get cold?"  
  
"If I get cold, I'll put it back on." There were times when she wanted to smack him upside the head. Her brother could be really dense at times.  
  
"How did your date go?"  
  
"It went fine. I'm here and in one piece, so obviously nothing went wrong. I'm also in a sour mood because no action happened last night..."  
  
"I didn't need to hear that much of it kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid and you called my place three times last night to check up on me. Frank, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Why can't you get that through your head?"  
  
"Here it comes." He sighed and put his coffee down. "I worry about you Sasche. You haven't been the same since Mother and Father died and definitely not since New York. You haven't been on a date in as many months either. It's almost as if your life socially had shut down after what happened. I love you and I promised them I'd take care of you."  
  
"STOP!! Just STOP taking care of me!" She'd shouted loud enough that a few people turned to look and the diner had fallen silent for a few moments. "Frank, I know you love me and I know you promised, but don't. I've been on my own since I was 15 and shipped off to Juliard. I've lived in 5 different cities in 15 different years. I think I can take care of myself Frank. I've lived this long doing what I wanted and living the way I want to. I'm not you, Frank. I can't be the solid rock who's always dependable and always there to get someone like me out of a jam. So just stop and save yourself the ulcer. I always bounce back, no matter what hits me. Life's dealt me some damned harsh blows in the last 6 months and you know what? I'm still standing. Give me some credit Frank, please?"  
  
"Sasche, it's more than that. You're 30 years old and despite having lived out in the world, you've been sheltered a lot. You went from dance school to dance academy, then troupe to troupe to troupe. I had finally begun to relax when you moved to New York and stayed there longer than 6 months. When you began dating that fireman, I was thrilled and hoped for nothing but the best for you. Terrible things happen to good people Sasche. And it's terrible what happened to you and Trey. But it happened. And you haven't been the same since. Just be careful, alright?"   
  
Sasche sighed and nodded her head. She knew that Frank was only trying protect her.  
  
"I need to ask you something Sasche."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you busy this Sunday evening?"  
  
**** 


	9. There's More Than One Donovan??

"BULL!!" Her mouth dropped to her chest. "You don't have a sister!!"  
  
Alex poked her head in the door. "Who's got a sister?"  
  
"Frank does.. or so he says." Monica was still gawking at Frank who was looking more and more perturbed about the confession.  
  
"This is why I do not mix business with family." He sighed and got up to pour himself a mug of coffee. He'd left Sasche at the diner and returned immediately to the nest. With her saying yes to being his 'date' at the Embassy Ball, he had to let everyone else know and then get her clearance.  
  
"No shit! You've got a sister Frank?"  
  
"Yes, Alex, I have a sister. Younger than me by a few years."  
  
"Does she have your ears?" Cody had heard the ruckus and came up to see what was going on.  
  
"Why don't you all just take out a spot on the local radio? THIS is why I never told anyone about her. Privacy and security reasons. If word got out..."  
  
"yeah yeah, we know. Sooooo, what's her name, where is she, what's she look like?"  
  
"Sasche Renwicke Donovan." He'd pronouced it properly, so Alex didn't make any connection in her mind with the Sasha that she had set Jakeup with last night. "She's here in Chicago and I refuse to tell you where. She'll be attending the Embassy Ball with me. And Monica, I've been acting weird for the last few months as she and I have been in dancing lessons once a week for the last few months. It was a promise I made to her after our parents died."  
  
"How sweet!! Can we meet her beforehand? I bet she's got some dirt on you from growing up!"  
  
"Cool it Alex. I offered to have one of you two go shopping with her for her dress, and I do believe her words were 'love to, can't wait to meet the girls who let you live day in and day out'."  
  
Just then the phone rang again. Frank answered it. On the other end was the Canadian Embassy. Nodding, Frank took down the information and then turned around and gave the secretary his sister's name to run through the security clearance procedure. Hanging up, he handed the notes to everyone.  
  
"Someone get ahold of Jake and let him know that we have work to do as soon as he gets in here. Alex and Monica, meet Sasche at 1:00. I'll get ahold of her and find out where."  
  
Alex and Monica nodded, taking the information and leaving his office. That left Cody in with Frank.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You have a sister, hmm? Suddenly wearing a tuxedo isn't such a bad idea. I mean, you're good looking and all Boss, but you're not my type. I'll bet your sister probably got the looks of the family..."  
  
"Cody."  
  
"And if she can dance, then I might just have to intoduce myself to her, show her what REAL dancing is like..."  
  
"CODY."  
  
"Just don't let her anywhere near Jake, I - " he had to duck as Frank threw a smallish book at him.  
  
"Neither you nor Jake stand a chance. My sister apparently is dating someone of her own choosing and seems to be very much interested in him. Now get out of here."  
  
Cody face fell glumly as he left. "Dangit. I never get the hotties."  
  
**** 


	10. Calling Bob Mackie...

Alex stood on the dias in front of the tri-fold mirror. Behind her was Monica and Sasche. Alex had called Jake to let him know that Frank had wanted him into the nest as soon as possible to work on some details of the Embassy Ball. The three of them made a girl party out of their shopping. Dinner was on the plan after the shopping.  
  
Monica had her eyes on a silver sheath dress that slit up one side clear to her hip. Alex was, at the moment, in a fire engine red matte satin skirt with a stretch knit top sewn with thousands of tiny seed beads.  
  
"I don't know guys. I just don't think it's me." She was trying to turn around and see what it looked like from behind.  
  
"It's perfect Alex."  
  
"Let me see." Sasche stepped up onto the dias and plucked at it in several places before frowning. "No. Too cheesey. This reminds me of a prom dress. You want to stick with red, or something else?"  
  
"You know, I'm about to give it up and go in a pair of jeans." She groused and blew her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
Sasche chuckled and stepped back. "Let me see here." She wandered off through the racks of dresses while the saleswoman watched her quietly. Alex and Monica couldn't help but discuss Sasche while she was gone.  
  
"THAT's his sister?" Monica stepped up onto the dias and got close enough to Alex that her voice wasn't heard.  
  
"Yeah. And that's the girl Jake was out with last night. The one who caused him to be late to briefing yesterday."  
  
"You're joking! Oh man, Frank is gonna flip when he hears about this." She kept eyeing the silver dress.  
  
"Frank's gonna flip when he hears about what?" Sasche looked up from the scarlet red floor length dress with cut sheer panels that ran from one shoulder diagonally across the chest, then from the waist across diagonally to the opposite hip. Edging the sheer panels were red and gold seed beads.  
  
Alex's eyes got huge as Monica ooooo'd her approval. Sasche let it slip off of her arm and hang to the floor. As the hem drifted down, Alex could see the side seam slits that ran up to her thighs.  
  
"No way, there's no where to put my gun!"  
  
"Gun?" Sasche was confused. "Why would you need a gun for a formal dinner?"  
  
Alex and Monica looked at each other. She didn't know what the reception was for? "Nevermind, I... uhm, had a brainfart." Alex smiled and took the dress. "Let me see if it fits. I don't think I'll need to have a gun at this gala."  
  
Sasche found herself confused even more as Alex disappeared and left Monica peering at her intently.  
  
"What?  
  
"What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Oh, I hadn't even thought about it. I don't even have any idea what to start with."  
  
"With your hair, I'd say green for you. How serious are you about Jake?"  
  
Sasche started to say something when Alex threw open the door to the dressing room. "SASCHE!!  
  
Sasche jumped back. "I DIDN'T DO IT!!"  
  
"Yes you did! I love it!! Monica, this is the one!!"  
  
Monica grinned. "Now it's Sasha's turn."  
  
**** 


	11. Third Base

Sasche had the hanger with her new dress over her shoulder as she stepped back into the dance studio. She still had two or three clients left that evening and couldn't cancel them. She didn't expect Jake to be there.  
  
"How was your shopping?" He smiled broadly from a darkened studio lit with hundreds of candles.  
  
"Jake...? What... I have clients coming in."  
  
"Nah, Melissa helped me reschedule them for tomorrow and later this week. You're free for the rest of the evening." He slid past her, taking the garment bag from her and laying it gently over the barre behind her. He then went and locked the front door.  
  
Sasche stared open mouthed at the studio. When had he done all this?  
  
Jake snuck up behind her and put his hands on her hips lightly. She jumped, then took a deep breath as he slid around in front of her. "C'mon..." he whispered and led her among the candles to a spread out blanket on the hardwood floor. There was a basket there and two plates on the blanket along with two wine glasses and a bouquet of fresh flowers.  
  
"Jake... what is all this?"  
  
"Our dinner." He smiled and sat down on the floor.  
  
"You.. you did all this? Why?" She couldn't help but feel incredibly flattered and wowed as she sat down on the blanket with him.  
  
"Something different I guess. Private, all to ourselves, no waiters or other loud guests to make things strange."  
  
Sasche just shook her head and laughed. She was really beginning to like Jake and the way he treated her.  
  
Dinner went smoothly like it had the night before. They talked for hours and wound up laid back on the floor facing each other. Perhaps it was one too many glasses of the crisply sweet white wine or the soft glow of the candles, but Sasche knew she was falling for this guy. Out of nowhere he walked into her life and now she was getting in over her head.  
  
"Are you busy this Sunday evening?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Sunday. Are you busy? I have a formal ball to attend that night and I'd be the luckiest man there if you were with me." He smiled and inched forward.  
  
Sasche smiled, then sighed and looked down. It was a reaction that Jake didn't miss. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yes. I'd love to, but I'm already going somewhere with my brother. He asked me this morning. I'm sorry Jake. I would have loved to have been your date."  
  
"Hey, it's alright Sasha. We're still on for Saturday, right?"  
  
"You got it. I can't wait. Jake..." She grinned as he'd inched a bit closer to her.  
  
"Yes Sasha?"  
  
"You're coming awfully close..." She noticed he was a mere inch from her nose. And having the mile wide hellion streak she did, Sasche closed that inch and locked her lips against his.  
  
Jake wasn't surprised, he'd been angling to get a kiss for the last 10 minutes. He tilted his head to the side and inched closer to her. His tongue slid past her lips easily and coaxed her tongue between his own lips. He felt her purr at the same time he heard it. A soft sensual sound from the base of her throat. Sasche's eyes had slid closed the moment her lips met his. One hand slid up to cup his cheek as his head tilted. Her fingers closed into a fist in his hair, pulling his mouth tighter against hers. Jake's hand slid down her arm to her ribs and then down over her waist. This felt just as good as the hug last night at her apartment... but it was just so much hotter.  
  
Sasche shifted her weight and pulled him over so that he was half on top of her and slid her other arm around his shoulders. Jake broke the kiss and pushed up, looking into her eyes for a moment. His eyes seemed to ask her if this was what she wanted... and when she smiled softly up at him, he lowered his head down to the curve of her throat.  
  
**** 


	12. Jake Finds Out

Jake and Sasche spent all day Thursday together. Most of the time, she was in his arms and dancing around the studio . Her reasoning was that if he was going to a formal dinner and dating her, then by god he'd damned well learn how to dance. Later that night she made dinner at her place for him and they curled up to watch old black and white movies on the Classics channel until they both fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.   
  
Her brother was less than convinced that she wasn't moving to fast with this new guy. Alex and Monica had yet to tell Frank that his sister was dating Jake, or Jake that the girl he was in deep with was his boss' kid sister. Both of them kept quiet on the subject waiting for the right time to tell both parties of the close knit relationship. Cody, however, was just pouting all the time because Frank wouldn't introduce him to his sister.  
  
"How come Monica and Alex get the fun of meeting your sister?" He whined during their Friday morning briefing session.  
  
Jake's head swiveled around at Cody's question. "Frank has a sister?"  
  
"Yeah, according to him she's got the looks of the family too. Alex and Monica went shopping with her already and say she's just the sweetest thing. C'mon Frank, I wanna meet your sister!"  
  
"No Cody. And if you bring it up again, I'll shoot you on the spot. You'll get to meet her at the Embassy on Sunday and that is that."  
  
As Cody went back to pouting at his laptop, Jake pulled Alex aside and started in on the questions. When she wouldn't give up too much dirt on the 'mystery sister', Jake got irritated and started in on Monica.  
  
"C'mon Monica. What does she look like? At least give me that."  
  
"C'mon Jake," Monica rolled her eyes and swiveled around in the chair from her monitor. "You're seeing someone, right? So what's the big deal about what does the sister look like?"  
  
"I just want to know. What's her name at least, you can give me that, can't you?"  
  
"Renwicke Donovan." She fibbed a bit by not telling him her name was Sasche. If Sasche hadn't told Jake that her brother's name was Frank Donovan, or that her last name was Donovan, then Monica wasn't about to lower the boom on either of them.  
  
"Renwicke, that's an odd name for a woman to have." He chased after her into Frank's office.  
  
"Are you going to tell me if she looks like Frank or not?"  
  
"Yes, Jake, she looks like me, but without the ears. You're seeing someone else, aren't you? Which brings me to the question of - is this mystery woman you're dating going to be attending the Embassy Ball on Sunday with you? You haven't said one way or the other." Frank looked up from his desk and files to see an irritated Monica and a frustrated Jake trying to pry information out of Monica.  
  
"No. She's got a date with her brother that night. Said she'd love to meet everyone I work with, but it'll have to wait until another time."  
  
"Does she at least have a name Jake? Or do I simply refer to her as 'Jake's girlfriend'?"  
  
"Yeah, her name's Sasha. She owns a dance studio over in the middle of town."  
  
Frank's eyes narrowed as Monica inched towards the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This woman you're dating. Her name is Sasche? When did you meet her?" Frank's face darkened a little bit as he leaned forward on his elbows as they braced on the desk.  
  
Monica closed the door behind her and ran. "ALEX!"  
  
"Yeah, and I met her Wednesday morning on the way in. Alex was right when she said it could only be a woman who could make me late for work. What's wrong boss?" Jake was truly puzzled by Frank's reaction.  
  
Alex came running from the gym at Monica's yell. "What? What's going on Monica?"  
  
"He knows..." Monica grabbed Alex's arm and drug her up the stairs to Frank's office.  
  
"Nothing Jake. I hear from Alex that she's a nice girl. I can't wait to meet her."   
  
Frank leaned back again in the chair just as Alex and Monica burst through the door and shouted at the same time "HE DIDN'T KNOW!"  
  
"Didn't know what? What's going on here?" Jake stood up and looked accusingly between Alex and Monica and where Frank was sitting.  
  
"Alex, Monica. Is there something you two know that Jake and I should?" Frank's voice was steely and quiet. Those eyes were assessing the three of them and breaking the situation down.  
  
Beneath that intent gaze, Alex and Monica squirmed in their shoes.  
  
**** 


	13. Sasche Finds Out

Sasche slid out of the taxi in front of the nest. This is the address Frank had given her when he called her earlier. The tone of his voice told her to move her butt and get there as soon as she could. Her heels clicked on the concrete and the wind blew the hem of her filmy skirt up over the edge of her leather jacket. She'd been in the middle of tango lessons when the call came and judging by the way Frank sounded on the phone, he wouldn't accept her taking time to put some jeans on.  
  
She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Hello?"  
  
Cody was the only one downstairs since about 30 minutes ago when Alex and Monica scrambled up the stairs into Frank's office. "Hello yourself cutie. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Frank Donovan?"  
  
Her accent was exactly like Frank's and she had his coloring in the eyes and skin. Cody looked her up and down from the high heeled dancing pumps over her fishnet covered legs to the hem of the chiffon mini skirt and the leather jacket. This was a dish indeed... and she was here to see Frank. Luck wasn't ever on Cody's side when it came to the exotic princesses like this lady. "He's in his office. I'll tell him you're here. What's your name?"  
  
"Sasche. Sasche Donovan. I'm his sister, he called me and asked me to come here to see him."  
  
Cody's jaw dropped. THIS was his sister? Damnit he never had the luck. With a groan, he picked up the phone and dialed Frank's office. "Yeah, she's here. OK, I'll send her up." He hung up and pointed up the stairs to the office. "He's waiting for you."  
  
She nodded her thanks and saschayed past him. As she did, Cody took the advantage and admired her rear assets on her way by.  
  
Knocking on the door, Sasche twisted the handle and poked her head in. "Frank?"  
  
Frank was sitting at his desk with Alex and Monica sitting in front of him. He didn't look happy. "Come in Sasche. Have a seat. Alex and Monica were just telling me about the man you've been seeing this past week."  
  
Something in his tone of voice made her feel like she was about two inches tall and squirming like a worm on a hook. It was the same tone of voice their father'd used on them both when he found out about the one time they'd cut school to go hang out with their friends all day. He hadn't looked at her yet either. That worried her more than anything else.  
  
"Uhm, OK... what's the big deal?" She edged over and sat down between Alex and Monica. Both of them had their heads down and didn't look at her. What was going on?  
  
"His name is Jake, right?"  
  
She blinked and looked at Alex and Monica... "How... Frank..." It was beginning to dawn on her. Alex had told her the first time they met that she worked with Jake... Monica and Alex worked with Frank, he'd set them all up to go shopping together a few days ago... Jake had asked her to go to a formal ball on Sunday, the same night Frank had asked her to go to a formal ball at the Embassy... Jake was being paged the same day Frank was...  
  
Frank watched her face intently as she processed all the unspoken evidence. He knew his own sister well enough to know that she was putting the information together, he could see it in her eyes as the light of recognition dawned. And it looked like she was being crushed emotionally.  
  
"You work with him..." she whispered.  
  
Frank sighed. "Yes. Jake Shaw works for me in this unit."  
  
"he works for you." Sasche leaned back in the chair, her eyes closing. Alex and Monica still hadn't looked at her. It wasn't a breaking heart that was crushing her. It was anger. She felt a bit betrayed by Alex and Monica since they didn't tell her that Jake worked with them under her brother's command. She was angry at her brother for treating her like a kid by dragging her into the principle's office like this. And most of all she was angry at Jake for not coming out and telling her what he did for a living. If he had, she would have drawn the conclusion earlier. She was also angry with herself for not even thinking to ask what he did for a living, and for not telling Jake who her brother was. At the time, it wasn't important.   
  
"You knew... you KNEW and you didn't tell me?!" Sasche shot up out of her chair and made her way towards the door.  
  
Jake had gone for a walk after hearing Alex and Monica's confession about Sasche. She was Frank's sister. That explained the accent he knew was familiar and the suddenly striking resemblance to his boss. Also explained why she was busy this Sundey evening and why she went shopping with Alex and Monica for an evening dress. He felt like a monumental fool for not putting it together sooner.  
  
He walked back into the nest just as Sasche was flying down the stairs from Frank's office. Frank, Alex and Monica were close after her coming out of the office. Cody stood up from his desk at the rushed clicking of her heels on the floor. She was in such a hurry that she narrowly avoided running over Jake. Luckily he caught her and kept her from falling.  
  
"Sasche..."  
  
She stepped back from him, the hurt in her eyes mixed with the anger. Alex, Monica and Frank all froze to see what would happen. Cody was looking back and forth. He had no idea what had happened in Frank's office, but it didn't look pleasant judging from the looks on everyone's faces.  
  
A resounding CRACK echoed in the cavernous nest as Sasche drew back her right hand and bitch-slapped Jake back into last week.  
  
**** 


	14. Bring On The Rain

Sasche stood in the middle of the spacious room. Slowly she looked around it and kept silent. Places like this is where the majority of her life had been spent. Since the time she could walk, her mother and father said she had a talent for dancing. True, she loved dancing, was as passionate about it as Frank had been about chess and debate. But all of her life had been spent in the ballerina porcelain doll house of the dance studio and the barre. It wasn't until she hit the Dance Academy in London that she discovered that she loved the free and modern style of dance more than the classical ballet. There were times when she just turned on the stereo and let her body move on it's own whim to whatever was playing.  
  
Just a few nights ago she and Jake made love on this very floor. It was both tender and incredibly erotic. He had teased every inch of her body and brought out feelings in her that she didn't know were there. Now it was all gone. Jake worked for her brother in the Justice Department... had all along. And he had never told her that he worked for her brother. There was the possibility that he didn't know at the time that she was his boss' sister, but she didn't think about that as she wallowed in her anger and self hatred. Bad things happen to good people, isn't that what Frank had said a few mornings ago over breakfast? With a sigh, Sasche reached out and hit the play button on the stereo lining one wall. Maybe she could just meditate as she danced, clear her head so she could think better...  
  
A guitar came out of the speakers, one of Melissa's favortie songs. She must have been here after everyone else was gone last night, dancing herself. Sasche chuckled softly at the woman's voice gave soul to what she was feeling.  
  
'Another day is almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong'  
  
She couldn't stop herself. Before she even knew what the lyrics were, Sasche was caught up in the emotion. Her upper body swayed to the side, then rolled back as she lifted off the ground into a soft pirouette. Her eyes closed by themselves as the music continued.  
  
'Sometimes I'd like to hide away  
somewhere and lock the door  
a single battle lost but not the war...'  
  
Her arms and hands flowed with the gentleness of the tune, her back arching as her feet carried her in short but fluid steps around the hardwood flooring of the studio. Sasche was lost in the music, the words an echo of her own pain.  
  
'Cuz tomorrow's another day  
and I'm thirsty anyway  
so bring on the rain...  
  
it's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
a couple drops and they all start coming down  
yeah, I might feel defeated  
and I might hang my head  
I might be barely breathing but I'm not dead, no'  
  
Jake stood in the doorway and watched her as she danced. He'd followed her from the nest after she'd slapped him sideways. Her handprint was still red on his cheek. This is what she had been trying to get across to him that first night when they talked about the ballet and dancing... and he just now realized it. She was free as he watched her. And he was near tears at seeing such an expression of pain, passion and ache. An ache he'd caused somehow.  
  
'Cuz tomorrow's another day  
and I'm thirsty anyway  
so bring on the rain'  
  
Sasche's movements had become more choppy and erratic, not flowing with the music as they had been. Inside she was feeling torn up all over again. She'd managed to forget for a while that she'd hurt and hurt bad. Trey was gone and never coming back. Jake was now gone from her life, she'd have to cut him out. He'd lied to her.   
  
Jake was first aware that she wasn't OK when she stopped altogether and just stood with her back towards him.  
  
'No, I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
and I'm not gonna loose any sleep tonite  
cuz tomorrow's another day, and I am not afraid  
so bring on the rain...'  
  
She'd begun to cry somewhere along the way, where she couldn't remember. But there was definte tears coursing down her cheeks. When was the last time she'd cried? It hadn't been at his funeral, hadn't been when she received the news from his parents. Why couldn't she remember when the last time she'd cried was? Slowly she sank to her knees on the floor.  
  
Jake wanted to go to her and hold her. But he was afraid of her pushing him away again. So he left her to her own thoughts there on the studio floor. Maybe it was for the best this way...  
  
'tomorrow's another day  
and I'm thirsty anyway  
so bring on the rain.'  
  
--  
  
(( the song is titled "Bring On The Rain" by JoDee Messina off of her CD titled "Burn" ))  
  
**** 


	15. When The World Falls Apart...

Saturday morning found Jake at the Holy Cross and the charity carnival. Alex and Monica came out to support Jake as they'd promised they would. It was tense between them to say the lease. The tension was tight enough that after a few hours, Father Micheal pulled Jake into a private room and sat him down.  
  
"Want to tell me what is going on Jake?"  
  
"What makes you think something is?"  
  
"You're not speaking to your two friends. You're snapping at some of the kids and the adults as well. Plus you look like you haven't slept at all. I know you better than you think Jake. So, tell me."  
  
Jake looked up at the man he'd considered a father for so long. Without realizing it, tears had begun to slide down his cheeks as he related the story of the last week to Father Micheal. How he'd met Sasche and was just mesmerized by her looks and how Alex had set them up on a date that same night. When he got to the picnic dinner at her studio, he was oblivious to Father Micheal being in the room and just let it all go.  
  
"I really did think I loved her. But if she can just slap me like she didn and then walk away from me after find out everything... I don't know what to do."  
  
"Does it matter that she is the sister of your boss?"  
  
"Of course it does. It means that no matter what I do, he's going to be watching over my shoulder, waiting for me to mess up with his sister. That's a kind of pressure I don't think exists yet."  
  
"Is it because it's YOU she's dating, or do you think that he'd be like this with anyone else she dated."  
  
"Sasche told me that Frank rather liked her previous boyfriend, encouraged their relationship. I can't imagine why he'd be supportive of ours."  
  
Father Micheal sighed and sat back. Alex and Monica had been listening outside the door. They exchanged looks of complete guilt. If they'd told Jake and Sasche sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened.  
  
--  
  
Across town Sasche was still in bed, hugging her pillow and sobbing hysterically. She'd spent all night in tears with no sleep at all. She knew Frank had tried to call, but she'd just left the phone off the hook after the first call. She was supposed to be at the flag football tournament with Jake... At the thought of Jake, she launched off into a fresh round of sobs. How could he have done that to her? He worked for her brother and hadn't even told her. That wasn't it and she knew it. Which is why she was sobbing at each thought of Jake.  
  
She'd slapped him yesterday for something that wasn't his fault and he didn't even try to stop her. He just took it and let her go. Didn't that mean something? He hadn't even come to the studio or to her apartment last night to try and explain. He just left her alone. To make things worse, her wastebasket was overflowing with the soggy tissues from her sobbing, she was out of kleenex as of an hour ago and now she was out of toilet paper too.  
  
Frank stood in the hallway, hand raised to knock on the door. He'd stood there for the last 15 minutes, trying to decide if he wanted to face her right now or not. He felt bad about the way he'd let Sasche in on the information about Jake. The renewed sound of her sobs from inside brought out a fresh wave of guilt in him.  
  
He decided to bypass the traditional knocking and waiting for her to open the door... which he had a feeling she wouldn't do. Instead he pulled out his own key to her door and let himself in. Silently he made his way to her bedroom where she was huddled under the blankets and wrapped around her pillow. Carefully he picked his way through the tear soaked kleenexes and wads of tissue to sit down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Sasche..."  
  
"G...go away Frank. You've done enough already."  
  
"I'm sorry Renny." He reached down and picked her up, hugging her tight as he had when they were kids and she'd had her heart broken over something. Sasche just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.  
  
**** 


	16. Tantrums and Turnabouts

Jake watched the crowd as they danced around the ballroom floor at the Embassy. He'd gotten many looks from some of the women there as he walked through the crowd, but he just felt like hiding in a corner. To make matters worse, Sasche and Frank hadn't shown up yet. He felt rotten and wanted to be anywhere but here. If and when Sasche showed up with Frank, he might beg off the rest of the night with the complaint of an upset stomach and go home.  
  
He leaned up against the wall, hands held lightly in his pockets. Alex and Monica were also walking through the crowd. It was easy to spot them, one only had to follow the wake of male heads turning. Alex looked absolutely fabulous in her firey scarlet gown and Monica was sharp in her silver satin gown. Both of them were all smiles to Jake when they saw him in his tuxedo, but they were hollow compliments on his ears without Sasche giving them.  
  
Both Alex and Monica had come to him yesterday after Father Micheal had pulled him aside. They'd explained that they themselves didn't know until they went shopping with Sasche that she was Frank's sister. They also explained that Sasche didn't know that they worked for her brother until that day also. Everything was a misunderstanding, a monumental one at that.  
  
"That doesn't explain why she didn't tell me her name was Donovan, or why you two didn't tell me sooner."  
  
Alex and Monica looked at each other. Finally, Alex spoke up. "It wasn't our place to.."  
  
"Yes it was!" Several of the guests around them turned and looked. Jake smiled an apology and lowered his voice. "It was, Alex. I felt like a fool when she slapped me. By the way, why DID she slap me? It still stings!" He rubbed his cheek where she'd hit him two days ago.  
  
"I'd guess she felt a bit betrayed." Monica whispered with a sigh. "There we were, Alex and me, who had gone shopping with her and hadn't told her yet that we knew who you were. If it makes you feel any better, she hasn't spoken with us since. Her last words were 'You knew, and you didn't tell me'. Of course, I don't think she expected Frank to find out, or worse, call her to the carpet on it. Jake, she cares for you. Talk to her."  
  
"And get decked again? I don't think so." Jake had left them after that to walk through the people there. As he did, he kept watch for Sasche and Frank.  
  
He looked at his watch again, they were over an hour late and hadn't called anyone  
  
Sasche and Frank were knee deep in an argument of their own about the same time that Jake, Alex and Monica were arguing over the revelation two days ago.  
  
"I'm not going!" The yell was punctuated by the slamming of the door to her bedroom.  
  
"Yes, you are! Even if I have to drag you out and dress you myself! Sasche Renwicke you're acting like a spoiled child!"  
  
The door flew open and she glared at him. "So forgive me if I don't feel like facing down that liar!"  
  
Frank sighed. For the last two days, she hadn't called Jake by his name, instead calling him 'the liar'. "He didn't lie to you Sasche, how many times do I have to tell you that??"  
  
"Oh yes he did!! He had every opportunity to tell me that he worked for you and he never did!" She threw a black silk slipper at him and picked up her stockings.  
  
Each time she threw the door to the bedroom open, she was in a different state of dress. The first slamming was her in her bathrobe with no makeup on and her hair wrapped in a towel. The second time she had makeup on and her hair dried, but still in a bathrobe. The third time she had her undergarments on and her hair twisted up and soft ropes of curls framing her face. This time she grabbed up her stockings and slammed the door again.  
  
"Sasche, he didn't lie to you. He didn't know who you were." Frank had caught the slipper and sighed. Damned if she wasn't a foul tempered hellion when her dander was up. Still silence was his answer on the other side of the door. "Did you hear me, Renny? He didn't know that you were my sister. No one knew until a few days ago when I told them. I'd kept your existence a secret from them because I was trying to protect you. What I do is dangerous work and if they knew, the chances of that information slipping out could endanger your life. I'm sorry, Ren, I truly am. I never thought that you and Jake would ever meet on your own."  
  
The sound of a click brought his attention around to the bedroom door behind him. Sasche walked out, completely dressed and one show in hand. His eyes widened at the sight of her dress, but he didn't say anything as he handed her the one shoe she'd thrown at him. She didn't say anything at all as she sat down and put her shoes on. As she leaned over, Frank had to bite down on his tongue to keep from asking where the rest of her clothing was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Frank. For being a royal bitch yesterday and today." Her voice was quiet as she toyed with her hands. She had one ring on, the ring their mother had given her when she graduated from the Royal Dance Academy in London. "I just... "  
  
"I know, Ren. I know. Let's go. I'm sure if you talked to Jake, then you two can get things straightened out between you."  
  
He stood up and put her wrap over her shoulders as she headed towards the door.  
  
**** 


	17. Donovan, Party of Two?

Frank had the devil of a time keeping from knocking a few oglers into the next year. Of course, if Sasche hadn't worn such a reveling dress, things would have been a lot easier. As he escorted her through the security checkpoint, a path cleared for them. Both men's and women's heads turned as they passed by.  
  
It didn't take long for Cody to tell everyone that Frank had arrived with Sasche. Cody was on surveillance near the door and nearly sang when they showed up. He quickly passed the info along through the earpieces that doubled as microphones too, allowing the entire team to talk to each other without having to have the mini boom mics showing. Alex and Monica craned their necks to see and Jake just hid behind a crowd of people.  
  
"THAT's the dress she finally picked out?" Monica elbowed Alex.  
  
"Uh huh, I told you it was to die for! Too bad you had to leave early. Wait until Jake sees her in that!" Sasche was wearing an emerald green silk dress that fit in two pieces. The skirt was slit up the front to about mid-thigh and embroidered around the hem with silver and gold threads in an elaborate yet simple design. When she walked, it trailed the ground an inch or two behind her and revealed her legs clear up to there. The bodice to the gown was a corset that laced up the front and back with emerald green silk ribbons. The entire bodice was beaded with silver beads and embroidered with silver and gold threads. It was designed so that it didn't close completely, allowing a peek of flesh between the wide ribbons. The top line of the bodice was still cut low, but where the ribbon tied together to form a soft loopy bow, the bodice formed a peak on each side. The bottom edge dipped down into a sharp point over her lower stomach and at the very bottom were two teardrop shaped pearls. The back laced together the same way the front did, but was wider apart than the front and allowed a lot more skin to peek through the ribbons. The ribbon tied into a bow at the bottom edge, two more teardrop shaped pearls dangling among the ribbon.  
  
Jake heard them, but kept out of sight. He heard the whispers running through the crowd and Monica's oo's and ah's over the dress. He even heard Cody whimpering that he was stuck at the front door instead of in the main room where he could ogle her some more.  
  
"Cody, shut up or I will shoot you, I am armed you know."  
  
"Alright, alright Frank. Geesh, you'd think I'd schtooped your sister the way you're threatening me."  
  
Sasche had to tighten her grip on Frank's arm to keep him from turning around and going back to where Cody was. While they were making the rounds of introductions, she kept her eyes peeled for Jake. The more she'd thought about it in the car on their way over, the more she knew she had to talk to him. The last two days without him had just been horrid and she wanted to apologize for slapping him the way she did. Frank hadn't mentioned Jake, leaving her to think things through on her own. He just kept looking over at her now and then and smiling that secret Frank Donovan signature 'I know a secret' smile.  
  
Alex and Monica pushed their way through the crowd and attached themselves to Sasche's arm.  
  
"We need to talk girlfriend!" was all Monica said as they started dragging her away from Frank. It was all Sasche could do to pick up her skirt so she didn't trip on it or rip it.  
  
"What? Hey! Slow down you two!" She finally dug her heels in and yanked back. "WHERE is Jake? I need to talk to him as soon as I can."  
  
**** 


	18. Explanations

Frank excused himself as Alex and Monica drug Sasche to a private room. "Cody."  
  
"Yeah Boss?"  
  
"Where's Jake? I thought I saw him when we first arrived."  
  
"I'm here Frank. Up on the second level balcony. What do you need?"  
  
"You. I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'll stay where I am then."  
  
--  
  
Alex and Monica both pulled out their earpieces so Frank and Jake couldn't hear what they were going to say.  
  
"We are SO sorry about what happened! Neither Monica or I had any idea that this would turn out the way it did!"  
  
"No kidding. Sasche, if we had known, we would have told you immediately!"  
  
"Guys, it's OK. Frank explained everything to me before we left. That's sort of why we were late. I threw a tantrum and said I wasn't coming tonight."  
  
Monica and Alex's mouth dropped for a moment. Then they looked around and pulled Sasche out onto the balcony. "He cares for you. Monica even thinks it's as deep as love. Sasche, if you could have seen his face when you left him there at the nest..."  
  
"Yeah, he looked like his world had just ended."  
  
"I know. And that's why I need to talk to him."  
  
--  
  
Frank pulled Jake onto another balcony and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You're not going to throw me off the ledge, are you?"  
  
"A few days ago, I might have." Frank chuckled and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Jake, look, I know you've been seeing Sasche since Tuesday evening. At first I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of her dating someone I didn't know. But when I found out it was you, I knew I didn't like the idea. Wait, let me finish. But, when I saw how miserable she was yesterday, I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter. The plain fact is, she smiled a lot more this last week than she had since Trey died a few months ago."  
  
"Trey?"  
  
"Trey Allerton. He was a New York City fireman. He died in the World Trade Center incident." Jake's face flinched and he looked out over the grounds at all the lights.  
  
"She never told me. She mentioned something about not being able to talk about it before, but that she was so comfortable with me that she didn't even think about it."  
  
"Sasche was dating him for a few months prior to the incident. He held her up after our parents died and I couldn't. She's got a lot of demons to deal with revolving around that day. Don't we all. But lately, and I mean since you came into her life, she's been happier, more like her old self. You did that for her Jake. And I think I owe you my thanks for that."  
  
Jake was speechless. Did he hear his boss right? Two days ago he was getting the riot act read to him for daring to date Sasche. Now he was getting thanked for it?  
  
"If I know Alex and Monica, they've got Sasche pin holed somewhere and trying to convince her that she needs to talk to you. But I know a secret. She's looking for you Jake. Go find her and talk to her.  
  
--  
  
Sasche stood in the middle of a large crowd of people. Alex and Monica were off trying to find Jake for her.  
  
Jake was trying to push through the people to get to Sasche. 'Just follow the hanging tongues' was what Frank had said about making it easy to find Sasche. He wasn't kidding. When he finally caught a glimpse of her, he knew why.  
  
It was a clandestine moment when the crowd of people parted as they walked about. Jake saw Sasche and couldn't help but stare. Damn she was beautiful.  
  
Over near the orchestra, Alex, Monica, Frank and Cody stood watching. The orchestra was on a raised platform and they had a better view than anyone else on the floor. While Sasche and Jake were searching for one another, Cody had managed to rig the sound system into his laptop. When Alex and Monica arrived, they all giggled conspiritorially and searched his MP3 archives for the right song. It was Frank who picked it out for them.  
  
All four watched with a smile as Sasche and Jake finally saw each other. Life was a dance indeed.  
  
**** 


	19. Mi Corazon Perdito En Ti

A tremendous thanks to you all for the reviews!! I had fun writing about Sasche and Jake falling in love. I know this is a bit short and not too in depth, but perhaps there is more of these two in store...  
  
Perhaps... ~EG~  
  
****  
  
Sasche looked around as the music began. It was sultry, guitar, mexican sounding. She looked around as some people backed off the dance floor.  
  
'Maybe it was the moonlight  
The scent of you on the breeze  
Maybe it was your shadow that fell over me'  
  
Directly in front of her stood Jake. A shudder ran through her as she let her eyes sweep down and back up his tuxedo clad body. Forget James Bond or Kevin Costner... this dish was even more tasty - and he was walking towards her.  
  
'Such a beautiful stranger  
Eyes darker than coal  
Your first look crossed the desert  
Into my soul'  
  
His hand slid around her waist and pulled him up close to him, close enough so that not a speck of light squeezed between them. His eyes were black and intense as they stared into hers. Without warning he turned and dipped her back, bracing her weight on his leg before lifting her back upright and letting her go in a single spin then grabbing her hand.  
  
'Mi Corazon perdido en ti  
My heart is lost to you  
You have captured my love completely  
My heart is lost to you  
Oh my heart is lost to you'  
  
They danced in perfect tandem, a tango / salsa combination as more people cleared the dance floor for them. They were creating enough heat to make the wooden dancing floor smoke as they did. Something that all four of Jake's teammates couldn't help but notice.  
  
"They look good together." Alex smiled.  
  
"He's been taking lessons." Monica sighed dreamily.  
  
"He's going to be Frank's brother in law if he's not careful!"  
  
Frank just smiled, ignoring Cody's poke. As long as his Ren was happy, then he didn't care.  
  
'Maybe it was the music  
The way it moved with your hair  
Or the heat of the moment  
That hung in the air'  
  
Jake's hand slid into the small of her back, his fingers slid between the ribbons that laced her dress together, his other hand supporting hers as he led her around the floor. Their eyes never left each others. Whispers abounded through the crowd at the lovely couple and the intensity of their dance.  
  
'But when I saw you there dancing  
Mesmerized by the gaze  
There was some kind of magic  
That led me away'  
  
Back in the middle of the dance floor, Jake pushed Sasche out into a spin away from him. He grasped her hand and stopped her. Her free arm was outstretched and held high, almost in defiance. But Jake pulled her back to him, wrapping his arm around her waist as he led her of in a series of turns, their bodies so close it was almost obscene as the music picked up it's pace and the singer's voice raised the roof.  
  
'Mi Corazon perdido en ti!  
My heart is lost to you  
You have captured my love completely  
My heart is lost to you  
Oh my heart is lost to you'  
  
Sasche's smile was wide and honest. She hadn't felt this right in a long time and she had Jake to thank for that. He felt right pressed up against her and she was an idiot to think that she could stay away from him. He turned her once more before pulling her back up against him. She took the opportunity to press her lips to his.  
  
'Mi Corazon perdido en ti!  
My heart is lost to you  
You have captured my love completely  
My heart is lost to you  
Oh my heart is lost to you'  
  
Sasche didn't break the kiss even as the song dwindled to an end. She kept her mouth against his, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck. Jake's hands were pressed against her back, his fingers touching her bare skin through the ribbon lacing of the corset bodice of her dress. Alex and Monica elbowed one another and Frank blinked a few times before clearing his throat.  
  
"Agent Shaw." came the whisper in his ear.  
  
Jake ignored him, his only thoughts on Sasche.  
  
"AGENT SHAW." came the more urgent whisper of Frank's voice in his ear.  
  
It was Sasche who broke the kiss first, then chuckled softly. Alex had slipped Sasche her earpiece. "I think you're being paged."  
--  
  
(( song is title "My heart is lost to you" by Brooks & Dunn on their 'Steers and Stripes' CD. ))  
  
****  
  
- finis..... ? 


End file.
